duelmonstersunlimitedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Staff
The Duel Monsters Genesis staff has a complex and constantly evolving infrastructure. It is a hierarchical system where merit is commonly awarded to players that possess seniority and have demonstrated competency in the community. Here follows a detailed description of the ranks of the DMG staff. The Creator ---- "There was once a dream that was Rome Duel Monsters Genesis. You could only whisper it. Anything more than a whisper, and it would vanish - it was so fragile". These words were once spoken to me by a man named Caesar Robert. It is said that in the beginning Robert breathed life and light in to the godless void that was the internet. He loved all of his creations equally (except for Latoma). In his benevolence he bequeathed unto us a kingdom to call our very own. Thus Duel Monsters Genesis was born. His creation lives on to this day. The Admins ---- Administrators are the overseers of the community. Originally their main purpose was to host Star Tournaments. Nowadays their purpose is to mediate between moderators (Hosts, server GMs and Tournament moderators) and players, police the numerous servers and keep them clear of miscreants, and generally ensure the community's wellbeing. The transition from DMU to DMG coincided with a new purpose for the administrator rank. The rank was renamed, now officially known as "Super GM", the number of members were reduced dramatically, and the knew tightly-knit crew of players were now responsible for "keeping watch over the game," to quote the game owner - whereas before they merely acted as global moderators for the game with minimal influence and power in regards to game operation. The position the former rank was in was not intentional, however, but ended up that way due to public distribution of host files. Measures have since been taken to bump game hosts back down the chain of command they belong in, ending the ever-infamous reigns of certain hosts throughout the game's history. Membership has varied greatly throughout the years. Current admins: ''' *Razeth *SwiftBlackNinjaMan *IceFire2050 *Dr. Seraphimon Obelisk '''Previous admins: *Kalajin (inactive) *Sakura_The_Master * Tiso_Spencer * Devourer Of Souls * Katerina * Latoma * DukeZero * Soulicous * BiGGiE * Saiyan Mexican *JeanGray The Tournament Managers ---- Eventually the DMG administrators started to hit a shortcoming to their duties with hosting Star tournaments; thus the TMs came in to being. Their sole purpose is to create, oversee, and moderate Star Tournaments. Current TMs include: *InCinErator *Blob_dob *Wolfgang DS *Chevalie12 *RaptureDragon *CelticX *LuKe_AA *Tri Fox Previous TMs: *Kalakarinth *Razeth *Dr. Seraphimon Obelisk *Darkblade986 *Brock_Samson A great man once wrote... ---- "UD is the God of the DMUG universe. He created it in not 7 days (unless you consider 7 days as 7 years then you are closer to the length of time he's spent creating the universe). Admins are God's ambassadors for us. They go out and proclaim God's will to the people so that we might not incur God's wrath. Hosts are the King of their server while ultimately he has to bow down to God; he rules his kingdom with an iron fist. Keep in mind that Admins are ambassadors by nature so unless they are speaking for the will of God (which is a pretty big crime if you aren't literally speaking on Gods behalf), they don't hold special power over the King nor is the King able to touch the ambassadors unless God allows it. GM's are the Kings appointed. They hold the positions to help relieve the burden off the king because ruling over his vast land is more work than 1 individual can do. Being that they are representatives of the king, they hold a lesser portion of the kings power themselves but if the king is displeased with their use of power he might throw them into the lion's den. TMs are the sages of the universe whom God has deemed wise. Because of their wisdom you should heed their advise. Not doing so may end up being a cardinal sin of which will lead to your demise. The TMs themselves though are neither representatives of the King nor God as such their "actual" authority is that only of an elevated man whom which may intervene in matters when pleaded by the people. In a sense they are the representatives of the people though if they betray their position may his name become as black as his soul and he be banished from his position forever amen."